Cephalon Sark
Cephalon Sark is one of the Cephalons in Conclave Cephalon Capture mode. Sark is characterized primarily by his referring to Tenno of the opposing team as fish and insulting them in various ways based on this credence, he occasionally speaks in third person when stating a feeling. He appears to be very loyal to his team and will call out for them to rescue him when in enemy hands. Sark also makes an appearance in The Index as a commentator. Quotes During a Cephalon Capture Match When Returned to Base *"Cephalon Sark is where it should be! {Smile!}" :: *"Finally! Now for immediate decontamination!" :: *"{Delighted expression!} Returning to nominal!" :: *"{Relieved!} Operators have returned me!" :: When Stolen *"Operators! The fish are swimming away with me!" :: *"{Frown...} Cephalon Sark is in oily enemy hands!" :: *"Intruders! Cephalon Sark has been stolen! {Eyes wide!}" :: While Being Held *"Operators, Cephalon Sark is over here! Follow the smell!" :: *"{Looks daggers at you!} Fish thing!" :: *"The Operators will come and peel off your reeking scales!" :: *"Fish creature! Release me! {Threatening expression...}" :: *"Cephalon Sark hates you and your fish face!" :: *"Your scent gives you away! Ugh! {Insulting smirk...}" :: *"{Scowling at the cold fish!} You will be hooked soon enough!" :: *"{Scowling at the fish creature.} You give me a disappointed face!" :: =While The Holder is Idle = *"You cannot hide forever! Swish your scaly tail!" :: *"Work your gills, fish thing! Let's get moving!" :: =When the Holder Gets a Kill = *"{Frowning.} You're a good thief, fish head." :: *"I hope you're {happy expression!} More Operators will come for me!" :: =When the Holder Has Low Health = *"{Contemptuous look.} The fish will soon be in the boat." :: *"{Menacing laugh!} Operators are making progress!" :: *"This fish is almost out of the water! {Glaring eyes...}" :: *"Poor fish, Cephalon Sark hopes you don't die! {Fake smile!}" :: =When the Holder is Killed = *"Reeled you in, bottom-feeder!" :: *"{Smug look!} Serves you right!" :: =While Both Cephalons Are Stolen = *"{Rolling eyes!} You need your Cephalon to get a point, gill-mouth." :: *"Fish brain confused? Your team's Cephalon must be home to score" :: During The Index Introduction *''"Excited mood. The Index begins soon."'' *''"Capitalists, are you ready for The Index?"'' *''"Who rules The Index? Find out when the bell rings."'' *"This is the Index! I'm Cephalon Sark, your unbiased host!" :: *''"Investors ready your brokers. The Index is about to open."'' :: *''"Investors nervous. Brokers in position. The bell, about to ring. This is The Index!"'' :: Match Start *''"And the brokers are off!"'' :: *''"Let the trading begin. Exciting!"'' *''"The Index opens for capitalization!"'' *''"And the brokers start trading bullets!"'' :: *''"An eruption of chaos on the trading floor."'' *''"The bell! Start killing, fishies, er, brokers."'' General *''"Sark, straining to sound authoritative."'' *''"Cephalon Sark is faking it til he makes it!"'' *''"This is why Sark wakes up in the morning, folks."'' *''"Cephalon Sark likes his new boss, Nef Anyo. Praise the Void."'' *''"Cephalon Sark's been resequenced as an announcer. Surprised look!"'' *''"Sark has no idea what happened to previous announcer. Shifty eyes."'' *''"Who will swim to the top of the Index first?"'' :: *''"Capitalize, capitalize, capitalize. This is the Index."'' *''"Can the Tenno fend off Nef's brokers to rise to the Top of the Index?"'' :: *''"Lots of investors on the floor today."'' :: *''"Nef Anyo would like to welcome Padovan colony to The Index."'' If Someone is Holding Many Index Points *''"More points in the Vault."'' :: *''"Eyes on broker with many points, risky move."'' :: *''"Points in the bank mean credits in the pocket."'' :: *''"Brokers holding many points look like shiny bait."'' :: *''"Holding lots of points is dangerous- and thrilling!"'' :: *''"That broker's carrying a lot of points. This is a risky transaction."'' :: *''"Watch this broker with a bucket load of index points. Will they make it to the vault?"'' :: When the Tenno are Leading *''"I smell a rally!"'' :: *''"Tenno rally on The Index. Dramatic."'' :: *''"The Tenno are swimming up The Index."'' *''"Tenno rally drives Anyo Corp confidence down, down, down."'' When the Corpus are Leading *''"The Tenno are losing. Biased excitement."'' :: *''"Nef's investors have to be smiling today."'' *''"Look at this! Nef's brokers are rallying and the Tenno are desperate."'' When the Scores are Tied *''"It's too close to call."'' *''"This is either team's match."'' *''"Either side could take the The Index today."'' *''"The Analysts are at a loss to predict this outcome."'' When an Index Point is Dropped *''"Broker down."'' :: *''"Points in the open."'' :: *''"Index points up for grabs."'' :: *''"Investors are eyeing those dropped points."'' :: If Many Index Points are Dropped *''"All eyes on that market upset."'' :: *''"Got'em, right in the finances."'' *''"Carnage. Points everywhere. Wonderful!"'' :: *''"Shocking turn of events- appropriate expression."'' :: Capitalizing Index Points *''"Capitalization."'' :: *''"The Index is up."'' *''"What a transaction!"'' :: *''"That broker wants a bonus."'' :: *''"Capitalizations trending up."'' *''"Investors smiling on that Capitalization."'' :: *''"Shares soar on that brutal Capitalization."'' *''"Restrained enthusiasm for that capitalization."'' :: Tenno, Leading Points *''"Nef's Brokers- in the red."'' :: *''"Nef, taking big hits on The Index."'' *''"Bad day for Anyo, and his investors."'' *''"It's a hostile market for ANYO Corp."'' :: *''"The Tenno score. Investors get jittery."'' :: *''"Not a good day on The Index for Nef and his brokers."'' Tenno, Trailing Points *''"Tenno, clawing back gains."'' *''"Tenno, one step closer to financial freedom."'' *''"The Tenno desperately trying to become the market leader."'' *''"A Cap for Team Tenno. Investors asking, 'Will it be enough to stop Anyo Corp?'"'' :: Corpus, Leading Points *''"Anyo Corp pulls ahead. Delightful!"'' *''"Tough break for Tenno. Investors upset."'' *''"Can Tenno turn this one around? Let's watch."'' *''"The Tenno are feeling the pain- financially."'' *''"Capitalization Anyo. A dark day for the Tenno."'' *''"Nef's rising on the index with that Capitalization."'' Corpus, Trailing Points *''"Big capitalization for Anyo Corp."'' :: *''"Anyo Corp, on the comeback."'' :: *''"Anyo Corp, is working its way out of debt."'' :: Match Over *''"Trading over."'' :: *''"And there's the bell."'' *''"And the Index closes."'' *''"Brokers, trading is complete."'' If the Tenno Win *''"Tenno reel in the win."'' :: *''"Tenno Win. Disappointed expression."'' *''"Market upset! Tenno win. Sark hides from boss."'' If the Corpus Win *''"The boss wins. Sark is pleased."'' *''"Anyo Corp comes out on top. Go boss."'' *''"A win for Anyo Corp. Sark, barely able to restrain joy."'' See Also *Cephalon Apnar *Cephalon Vull Category:Cephalon Category:PvP Category:Characters Category:Update 16 Category:Quotes